OH! No! No! No!
by Ayu Byunnie
Summary: Baekhyun yang di tinggalkan Kris ke canada. kesalahan Baekhyun telah menyebarkan rumor bahwa Chanyeol EXO adalah seorang gay. hanya karena Chanyeol di gosipi pacaran dengan sang idola-ah sang pujaan hati Taeyeon SNSD. dan karena perbuatannya itu ia menyesalinya atau malah merasakan kebahagiaanya./ Chanbaek, Krisbaek. Yaoi X straight


**Title : OH. No! No! No!**

**Author : Manly Baekhyunnnn**

**Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Tao, and Kris.**

**Other cast : member Exo**

**Pairing : Chanbaek, Krisbaek**

**Genre : Yaoi, Romance, Drama. **

**Length : segimana minat para Readers **

**Rate : T**

**Ini pernah aku publish, tapi aku hapus lagi, soalnya mau aku edit ulang.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, Don't Like, Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''aku akan pergi'' ujar Kris.

Baekhyun menoleh. ''kemana?''

''ke canada'' Baekhyun menatap Kris kaget.

''canada?'' ulang Baekhyun.

Kris mengangguk. Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung.

''kenapa?'' Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan tatapan sendunya.

''ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan.'' Kris menatap Baekhyun lembut. Ia mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya.

Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun. ''ada urusan yang harus aku lakukan dan itu tidak perlu kau tau.''

Baekhyun diam. Walau dia sempat melirik Kris sekilas.

''aku akan berangkat besok pagi'' Kris menatap Baekhyun. Berharap Baekhyun merespon ucapannya. Tapi Baekhyun tetap saja diam.

Kris berpikir. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun. Ia menyayangi Baekhyun, ia menyukai Baekhyun, dan ia juga mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tidak tau itu, karena Baekhyun normal. Baekhyun menyukai seorang perempuan. Tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak normal.

Walau sudah berulang kali mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun selalu menganggap itu hanya sebuah candaan. Dan Kris tidak peduli, yang penting dia sudah mengatakan bahwa Ia mencintai Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pernah bercerita kepadanya. Bahwa di sedang menyukai seseorang, saat Kris Tanya siapa? Baekhyun hanya diam dan menunduk malu-malu. Kris benci hal itu, menurutnya Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan saat malu.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun adalah orang terlucu, terimut, termanis, unik, dan yah wajahnya lumayan tampan yang pernah Kris temui. Tapi tetap saja Kris yang paling tampan. Pernah Kris berkata bahwa wajah Baekhyun lumayan cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki.

Dan Baekhyun marah akan hal itu, ia tidak suka dan tidak terima dibilang cantik. Maka Baekhyun akan memukuli Kris. Kris tetap tidak puas menggoda Baekhyun, ia ingin melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah saat malu dan marah. Baekhyun juga akan melototkan matanya, dan itu membuat Baekhyun berkali lipat lebih menggemaskan.

Setelah dari acara diam-diaman. Akhirnya Kris membuka suaranya.

''kau marah padaku?'' Tanya Kris pelan. Kris memegang pundak Baekhyun, ia menarik Baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun tetap saja bungkam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun ingin memeluk Kris. Tapi dia kan sedang merajuk. Ia ingin Kris membatalkan kepergiannya ke Canada.

Kris menghela napas. ''Baekhyun aku mohon mengertilah.''

Baekhyun mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Kris. ''kenapa kau lakukan itu?''

''aku kan sudah bilang bahwa-''

Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kris, ''yah aku tau. Tapi kau tidak pernah mengatakan ini dari kemarin. apa Kau ada masalah?'' Baekhyun harap Kris akan jujur.

''tidak, baek.'' Jawab Kris singkat. Baekhyun mendengus.

''sampai kapan kau akan disana?''

''dua tahun. Mungkin.''

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. ''kenapa lama sekali?'' protes baekhyun.

Kris terkekeh. ''kenapa? Kau takut rindu dengan sitampan ini hm?.'' Kata Kris narsis. Baekhyun memukul bahu Kris.

''aku sedang tidak bercanda.'' Baekhyun menatap Kris tajam.

''baiklah, baiklah. Ada keluargaku di Canada yang mempunyai penyakit jantung. Dia membutuhkan dukungan kami, Baek. kami ingin dia cepat sembuh''

''kenapa harus 2 tahun? Itu lama sekali.'' Rajuk Baekhyun. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya. Kebiasaan baekhyun saat sedang merajuk.

''penyakit jantung itu susah sembuhnya Baek.'' Tanpa Baekhyun sadari Kris memegang dadanya sendiri dengan wajah menahan sakit.

Baekhyun mengangguk. ''benar juga sih, aku pernah mendengar itu dari umma''

''dia bilang dia ingin sembuh agar dia bisa menemui orang yang dicintainya dan membahagiakan nya.'' Kris tersenyum saat mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. ''baiklah aku akan mendo'a kan saudaramu itu agar cepat sembuh'' Baekhyun menatap Kris, ia tersenyum tulus.

Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Kris juga ikut tersenyum walau samar.

''tapi ingat setelah kau kembali dari Canada, kau harus segera menemuiku.'' Perintah Baekhyun.

''Baek, kau menyukaiku yah?'' Kris tersenyum menggoda.

wajah Baekhyun memerah.

''mwo?! Kau bercanda! Aku itu normal!''

Tawa Kris meledak, berbanding jauh dengan hatinya.

''yayaya terserah mu saja WU'' Baekhyun sengaja menekankan kata 'wu'.

Kris tersenyum. ''aku bercanda Baek'' Kris meraih Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Baekhyun membalas pelukannya.

''aku menyayangi-mencintai-mu'' bisik Kris. Baekhyun membalas, ''aku juga''

Kris berbohong. Tidak ada saudaranya yang mempunyai penyakit jantung.

**-EXO-**

Tao memandang Baekhyun jengah. Sedari tadi Baekhyun diam saja, semenjak kepergian Kris ke Canada kemarin. padahal Tao sudah berusaha mengajak Baekhyun bicara, tapi Baekhyun diam saja. Tidak merespon ucapannya.

''ge, ayolah jawab. Jangan diam saja'' bujuk Tao. Ia memegang lengan baekhyun, tetapi Baekhyun menepisnya dengan halus.

Tao berpikir. Bagaimana caranya agar Baekhyun mau berbicara.

''ge, kau tau tidak? Luhan Exo, katanya berpacaran dengan Seohyun snsd'' Tao melirik Baekhyun, dia kira Baekhyun akan berteriak mendengar itu. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun masih saja diam.

Tao mengatakan itu, karena ia tau Baekhyun itu seorang fanboy. Fanboy dari snsd. Baekhyun akan marah jika salah satu dari personil snsd di gosipi pacaran dengan seorang artis pria.

Pernah saat itu Yoona snsd digosipi pacaran dengan lee seung gi, yang ternyata benar. Baekhyun marah. Ada juga Sooyoung pacaran dengan seorang actor. Baekhyun juga marah. Dan yang terakhir Tiffany dengan Nickhun 2pm. Baekhyun lebih marah lagi.

Tapi lambat laun, Baekhyun menerima hal itu. Dan ternyata Baekhyun sangat sangat menyukai Taeyeon snsd. Diantara yang lain. Tao jadi panic sendiri.

Dibanding seperti ini lebih baik Tao mengajak Baekhyun menonton konser solo Exo. Yah benar menonton konser, ia tersenyum puas dengan idenya. Exo sedang booming sekali sekarang.

Dengan pelan-pelan Tao mengajak Baekhyun. ''Baek-ge, emm bagaimana jika kita menonton konser Exo.''

Baekhyun menoleh. 'yess' teriak Tao dalam hati.

Tao tersenyum. ''kita menonton konser Exo, gege mau kan?''

Baekhyun menggeleng. Astaga kira Tao Baekhyun mau, karena tadi Baekhyun merespon, walau hanya menoleh.

''gege ayolah~'' rayu Tao.

''kau saja! Aku mana mau. Mau taruh dimana wajahku, jika aku menonton konser Exo. Lalu apa maksudmu dengan berkata Luhan exo pacaran dengan seohyun. Ha?!'' kata Baekhyun kesal. Tao jadi gugup sendiri.

''bukankah itu memang benar?'' tanya Tao takut-takut.

''itu tidak benar! Itu hanya rumor!''

''baiklah-baiklah. Tao minta maaf, tapi gege ayolah kita melihat konser Exo'' Tao melakukan aegyo didepan Baekhyun. Agar baekhyun luluh.

Baekhyun mencibir. ''aku tetap tidak mau.'' Keukeuh Baekhyun.

Tao menatap Baekhyun kesal. Ia berdiri. Dengan sedikit paksaan Tao menarik Baekhyun hingga ikut berdiri. Ia menyeret Baekhyun hingga keluar dari gerbang tempat kuliahnya.

Baekhyun mendelik. ''ya! Lepaskan aku bodoh!'' teriak Baekhyun, ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari tarikan Tao.

Tetap saja. Tenaganya akan kalah dari Tao. Baekhyun mengumpati Tao dari belakang.

Setelah sampai parkiran, Tao membuka pintu mobilnya. Dan dengan teganya Tao menghempaskan tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke jok disebelah Tao mengemudi dengan keras.

''aww sakit bodoh!'' erang Baekhyun. Tao masuk dan duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Ia hanya menatap Baekhyun sekilas.

Baru Baekhyun akan mengucapkan sesuatu. Tao sudah berbicara.

''Diam!'' putus Tao tajam. Baekhyun cemberut.

**-EXO-**

Baekhyun menatap sekitarnya dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, lihat banyak sekali orang disini. Apalagi sekarang sudah mau memasuki musim panas. Tambah saja disini panas .

Dibanding aku melihat konser Exo, lebih baik aku melihat konser snsd. Uhh ini semua gara-gara Tao. Kesal Baekhyun dalam hati

''Baekhyun, cepat sini!'' panggil Tao.

Baekhyun mendatangi Tao dengan wajah cemberut, ia menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya.

''Tao astaga. Lihat banyak sekali orang disini, aku jamin kita pasti tidak akan kebagian tiketnya.'' Keluh Baekhyun. Ia mengusap dahinya yang sedikit berkeringat.

Tao diam saja. Baekhyun harap mereka berdua tidak akan kebagian tiketnya. Jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu menonton konser Exo. Lebih baik ia tidur di rumah, ah atau tidak tiketnya ia beri saja kepada ibunya. Ibunya kan suka sekali dengan Exo.

Setelah menunggu 2 jam. Mereka akhirnya dapat tiket VIP. Waww.

Tao menaruh kedua tiket nya di depan wajahnya, lalu ia goyang-goyang kan tiketnya bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun . Baekhyun makin cemberut saja.

''lihat aku mendapatkannya'' Tao cecengesan. setelah puas menggoda Baekhyun. Ia memasukkan tiketnya kedalam tas miliknya.

''sudah ayo pulang.'' Tao menyeret Baekhyun.

**-EXO-**

Baekhyun menghepaskan tubuhnya ke kasur miliknya. Ia menghela napas lelah. Baekhyun benar-benar sebal dengan Tao, seenaknya saja mengajak-ngajak Baekhyun melihat konser Exo. Memang sih Baekhyun tidak membayar tiketnya.

terdengar sedikit berlebihan memang. Baekhyun tidak mau melihat konser Exo hanya karena mereka sesama laki-laki. oh apa kata teman-temannya jika mereka tau, Baekhyun menonton konser Exo, Lebih baik Baekhyun melihat konser snsd itulah pikiran Baekhyun. Tapi snsd itu jarang konser di korea, karena mereka lebih sering konser di jepang. jadi Baekhyun tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir Tao ada benarnya juga mengajak Baekhyun melihat konser Exo. Suasana hati Baekhyun kan sedang sedih. Jadi dengan melihat konser Exo itu bisa menghibur dirinya. Menghibur dirinya yang sedih dengan keputusan Kris yang tiba-tiba pergi ke Canada.

Ah yah Kris. Baekhyun jadi ingat. Ia mengambil ponsel yang ada di saku celananya. Ia mengecek ponselnya. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat ia melihat Kris tidak menghubunginya.

Baekhyun menaruh sebelah lengannya ke keningnya.

''aku merindukanmu Kris.'' Karena lelah akhirnya Baekhyun terlelap.

**-EXO-**

''Baekhyun ge cepat'' Baekhyun mendesah malas.

''sabar Tao'' Tao masih saja menarik-narik Baekhyun.

''Yak! Sabar sedikit, kita pasti kebagian tempat duduknya!'' Baekhyun menyentakkan tangannya, hingga lepas dari genggaman Tao.

Tao menoleh, menghadap Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun tajam.

''kau ini sih lambat sekali, sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai!''

''aish! Aku minta maaf''

''baiklah aku maafkan'' Baekhyun mendengus.

Mereka sudah sampai di pintu masuk. Tapi Tao diam saja, seperti tidak berniat masuk. Baekhyun menatap Tao heran.

''heh kau kenapa?'' Baekhyun menoel pundak Tao. Tao tetap tidak bergeming.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya berniat berbicara. Tapi Tao malah menunjuk wanita yang sedang bersama ibunya. Baekhyun menaikkan alis matanya bingung.

''ada apa dengan wanita itu?'' Baekhyun tidak dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah wanita itu. Karena jarak mereka yang lumayan jauh.

''itu kakaknya Chanyeol.'' Bisik Tao. Baekhyun masih bingung, memangnya kenapa jika itu kakaknya Chanyeol?! Lalu Chanyeol itu siapa?!

Wanita itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Dan Baekhyun makin jelas melihat wajah wanita itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Oh ternyata wanita itu sangat cantik, pantas saja Tao sampai cengo begitu.

Mereka makin dekat.

5 langkah.. oh astaga wanita itu benar-benar cantik!

4 langkah.. Baekhyun melototkan matanya senang!

3 langkah.. Baekhyun rasa dia bisa kehabisan napas. Karena wanita itu benar-benar cantik!

2 langkah.. Baekhyun memegangi jantungnya!

1 langkah.. Baekhyun akan menjadikan wanita itu kekasihnya! Yess!

Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Benar dia akan menjadikan wanita itu kekasihnya. Baekhyun yakin wanita itu pasti tidak akan menolaknya. Karena Baekhyun benar-benar tampan.

''kau pasti berniat menjadikan wanita itu kekasihmu'' Tao melirik Baekhyun. seolah tau apa yang sedang dipikiran Baekhyun.

''tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena wanita itu lebih tua darimu. Dan dia disini pasti ingin melihat adiknya. Chanyeol'' lanjut Tao.

''Chanyeol siapa?'' Tanya Baekhyun tapi matanya masih menatap wanita itu.

''Chanyeol anak Exo, yang akan kita lihat konsernya sekarang.''

Baekhyun mengangguk. ''siapa nama wanita itu?''

''Yoora. Park Yoora.''

Akhirnya Baekhyun tau nama wanita itu. Yess Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati. Wanita itu benar-benar cantik. Tapi Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Yoora kekasihnya. Karena Baekhyun hanya setia dengan Taeyeon.

''Yasudah. Ayo masuk!'' Baekhyun menarik Tao kedalam dengan semangat.

**.**

**.**

Setelah 2 jam mereka menonton konser Exo, akhirnya mereka keluar dari tempat tersebut. Tao yang sibuk mengoceh dan Baekhyun yang menulikan pendengarannya.

''bisakah kau diam?'' kesal Baekhyun, Tao nyengir.

Oke. Konsernya memang menyenangkan. Karena antusias para penggemar Exo. Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun merasa kesal, bagaimana tidak kesal. Seorang remaja perempuan yang duduk disebelahnya benar-benar berisik. Remaja itu berteriak sangat keras di telinga Baekhyun. Dan itu membuat telinga Baekhyun berdengung.

Remaja itu berteriak-teriak menyebut nama 'Chanyeol'. Padahal Baekhyun sudah bilang kepada remaja itu untuk menurunkan volume suaranya.

''ge kau tidak senang yah?'' Tanya Tao sedih. Pasalnya Baekhyun terus menunjukkan wajah tak mengenakkan.

Baekhyun melirik Tao kesal. Niatnya ia mau berteriak marah. Tapi saat Baekhyun melihat mimik wajah Tao. Ia jadi iba juga.

Baekhyun mengusap bahu Tao. ''aku senang kok Tao, jadi kau tidak usah memasang wajah seperti itu'' Baekhyun meninju dada Tao, ia sedikit tertawa.

Tao tersenyum cerah. ''yasudah. Ayo pulang''

**-EXO-**

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya hati-hati, berjaga-jaga siapa tau ibunya ada. bisa-bisa ibunya marah karena Baekhyun pulang jam 9 malam, apalagi ia tidak meminta izin. setelah pulang kuliah ia langsung menonton konser Exo tanpa pulang kerumah terlebih dahulu, salahkan Tao yang langsung menyeretnya.

''dari mana saja kau?'' Tanya ibu Baekhyun. Tepat saat Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya.

''aku mmmm..'' Baekhyun berpikir mencari alasan. ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya. kebiasaan Baekhyun saat gugup.

''darimana?'' ulang ibu Baekhyun.

''aku habis menonton konser Exo'' jujur Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

''apa?!'' jerit ibu Baekhyun refleks. Yah refleks.

Baekhyun menatap ibunya takut-takut. Baekhyun yakin ibunya pasti akan mengomelinya.

''Baekhyunnie, kenapa kau tidak mengajak ummamu hah?'' rengek ibu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap ibunya kaget. Ia kira ibunya akan marah-marah.

''mmm itu hh apa? Aku kan tidak tau umma'' Baekhyun memeluk ibunya manja. sedikit bersyukur bahwa ibunya tidak memarahinya, walau ia sedikit geli dengan tingkah ibunya.

Baekhyun tidak bohong, ia memang tau jika ibunya itu suka sekali dengan Exo. Tapi kan Baekhyun tidak tau jika ibunya ingin ikut menonton.

''baiklah. Tapi lain jika Baekhyunnie mau menonton konser Exo, harus beritahu umma yah!'' peringat ibu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. ''oke umma. Maafkan aku yah''

**-EXO-**

''Baek-ge kau mau ikut aku tidak?'' ajak Tao.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Kenapa Tao terus mengajak dia akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun yakin Tao pasti akan mengajaknya ke —

''kita melihat snsd di M countdown''

Dan tebakan Baekhyun salah.

''apa?! Kau serius! Aku mau sekali'' Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tao terkekeh. Gege-nya yang satu ini memang menggemaskan.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu penampilan dari snsd. Baekhyun terus menengokkan kepalanya kekiri kekanan, berharap ia dapat melihat member snsd.

Dua MC keluar dari backstage. MC tersebut terus mengoceh yang sama sekali tidak Baekhyun dengar.

Dan yang terakhir Baekhyun dengar MC tersebut mengatakan bahwa sekarang adalah penampilan dari 'Exo'.

WHAT?! Exo lagi?!

Arghh padahal kemarin aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka, kenapa sekarang harus bertemu lagi. Batin baekhyun sebal

Oh ternyata Baekhyun benar. Bahwa Tao mengajaknya kesini karena ada Exo, uhh seharusnya Baekhyun tau itu. Tapi tak apalah yang penting dia bisa bertemu dengan member snsd.

Exo sudah selesai tampil. Dan sekarang adalah bagian penampilan snsd.

Baekhyun terus menatap member snsd dengan mata bahagia. ia melihat satu persatu personilnya.

pertama, ia menatap Yoona.. 'ck. ck. ck. Yoona benar-benar cantik, tapi sayang ia sudah mempunyai kekasih!'

kedua, ia menatap sooyoung dan Tiffany sekaligus karena mereka berdua berdampingan.. 'uhh mereka juga sama sudah mempunyai kekasih. tidak seru!'

dan mata Baekhyun beralih kepada Taeyeon... 'yess Taeyeon kan tidak punya kekasih, aku jadi mempunyai kesempatan!'

Astaga. Mereka semua pokoknya benar-benar cantik..huwaaaaaa~. jerit Baekhyun dalam hati

selama snsd tampil, Baekhyun terus memegangi Tao yang ada disebelahnya. Ia bilang, ia takut pingsan, karena mereka benar-benar mempesona. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar Baekhyun berbicara seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang adalah pembagian piala untuk artis yang masuk nominasi.

EXO

IU

Artis-artis diataslah yang masuk nominasi. tapi IU tidak bisa datang karena sibuk. Baekhyun lebih memilih IU.

Baekhyun menatap hasilnya penasaran.

Dan Exo pemenangnya. Baekhyun mendengus, sedangkan Tao bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.

Baekhyun terus memandangi Taeyeon yang berada disebelah member-member Exo. Ia memandang Taeyeon dengan mata tidak berkedip.

tapi ada yang aneh dengan sang pujaan hati. Baekhyun menatap aneh Taeyeon yang terus memandangi laki-laki disebelahnya. Dan laki-laki tersebut juga balas memandangi sambil tersenyum. Uuhh ada yang tidak beres disini.

**TBC **

**.**

**.**

**next preview;**

'Tao! instagram ku di Follow oleh Taeyeon- pujaan hatiku!'

'Baek-ge, Taeyeon snsd di gosipi pacaran dengan Chanyeol Exo!'

'kami akan membawa sang pelaku ke meja hijau!'

'Tao! tolong aku, aku takut masuk kedalam penjara!'

**.**

**.**

oh yah semenjak buat ff Are You Sure? tiba-tiba aja ide selalu masuk ke kepala saya. tapi saya bingung kalau udah mau diketik suka bingung buat kata-katanya. jadi kalau ada yang mau pilih yah. tapi pairingnya beda-beda.

**Chanbaek;**

Baekhyun selalu menghindari Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol itu gila. / mereka semua memandang Kai prihatin/ Baekhyun berharap ia bisa seperti ikan badut, karena jika ikan badut merasa terancam ikan badut akan mengeluarkan duri-duri dikulitnya untuk melindungi dirinya dari musuh. dan Baekhyun menganggap Chanyeol adalah musuhnya. / 'pergi kau orang gila'/ 'ayolah Baek sini'/

**Kaibaek;**

Baekhyun selalu menganggap bahwa Kai itu aneh. Kai itu selalu menghayati apa yang diliatnya atau dirasakannya. Kai menari selalu menghayati, Kai juga menghayati saat di gendong oleh Luhan di acara konser mereka kemarin. oh yah Kai juga melihat orang selalu menghayati alias intens, dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh saat Kai menatapnya dengan intens. / 'kenapa kau Baek?'/ 'aku merasa geli'/

**Chanbaek;**

'Kyung, kemarin ada yang menanyakan ''siapa orang tertampan yang pernah kau temui?'' di '/ 'Kyung, kenapa mereka selalu menanyakan Chanyeol kepadaku di , padahal aku bukan siapa-siapanya bahkan aku bukan fansnya. aku tidak menyukainya karena dia sok tampan!'/ . Baekhyun yang dibuat bingung dengan orang-orang menanyakan Chanyeol di akun nya.

Terimakasih kalian yang berkenan membaca ff ini, apalagi jika kalian memberikan saya Review. Itu benar-benar membuat semangat saya naik, PLEASE REVIEW :)


End file.
